Hate You
by bequeathedgirl
Summary: Neji leaves for a mission tomorrow... before he goes he wants to be with Tenten for possibly the last time for a long time...Songfic-Hate You By: Mariah Carey NejixTenten. Please Read. :D ONESHOT.


Author's Note: My very first songfic. Hope you guys like it. :D

Title: Hate You

Pairing: NejiTen

Song By: Mariah Carey

* * *

_Once upon a time_  
_We swore not to say goodbye_  
_Something got a hold of us_  
_And we changed_  
_And you sat alone in pride_  
_And I sat at home and cried_  
_How'd our fairy tale just end up this way?_

"I never thought tomorrow's the day," whispered Tenten.

"I can't believe it too…Tenten…" replied Neji while stroking Tenten's messed up hair. Neji and Tenten were already dating before Neji became a Jounin but Neji asked Tenten to keep it a secret to everyone for his clan's closure. Even though this was against Tenten's desires to show to everyone how much she loved Neji she had no choice. Now they're both 19 and a mission was offered to him. He had to stand guard in one of Konoha's allied countries. He had to wait there until the country was strong enough to be like an influential country like Konoha.

_We went round for round_  
_Till we knocked love out_  
_We were laying in the ring_  
_Not making a sound_  
_And if that's a metaphor of you and I_  
_Why is it so hard to say goodbye?_

Neji kissed Tenten's lips like crazy just to avoid that topic… of him leaving tomorrow.

"Neji! What's wrong with you I can't breathe!" gasped Tenten.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I still don't want these final moments to end…" he said. Tenten was silenced by Neji's words. She kissed him and he kissed back. Tenten felt the tension of these final moments with him. She's slowly feeling her anxiety going up as things became more passionate.

_I can't wait to hate you_  
_Make you pain like I do_  
_Still can't shake you off_  
_I can't wait to break through these emotional changes_  
_Seems like such a lost cause_  
_I can't wait to face you_  
_Break you down so low there's no place left to go_  
_I can't wait to hate you_  
_Oooh_

She hated Neji for causing her these things.

Sadness…

Anxiety…

Tears…

_This was a love_  
_That no one_  
_Not no one_  
_Could explain_  
_And I wish I could press reset and feel that feeling again_  
_I sit and press rewind_  
_And watch us every night_  
_Want to pause it but I can't make it stay_

She remembered everything…

When she meet him…

Their first training session…

Their first kiss…

When they first made love…

Everything…

_We knocked love out  
__We went round for round  
Til' __e were laying in the ring  
Not making a sound  
And if that's a metaphor of you and I  
Why is it so hard to say goodbye?_

_I can't wait to hate you_  
_Make you pain like I do_  
_Still can't shake you off_  
_I can't wait to break through these emotional changes_  
_Seems like such a lost cause_  
_I can't wait to face you_  
_Break you down so low there's no place left to go_  
_I can't wait to hate you_  
_Oooh_

_No need to call my phone_  
_Because I changed my number today_  
_And matter fact I think I'm moving away (away)_  
_Sorry the frustrations got me feeling' a way_  
_And I just keep having one last thing to say_  
_And I just want to hold you, touch you, feel you_  
_Be Near you, I Miss you babe babe babe (babe babe babe)_  
_I am tired of trying to fake through_  
_But there is nothing I can do_  
_Boy I can't wait to hate you_

"Ah!"

Although she was experiencing all this hurt… she never regretted meeting the man who will forever hold her heart. She didn't want him to leave… She didn't want to open her eyes tomorrow morning and don't see him beside her… she never wanted that. The pain she's feeling right now is greater than the feeling of being beat up in battle… She wanted to stop time…

_I can't wait to hate you_  
_Make you pain like I do_  
_Still can't shake you off_  
_I can't wait to break through these emotional changes_  
_Seems like such a lost cause_  
_I can't wait to face you_  
_Break you down so low that there's no place left to go_

Still… she had no power over faith… as the sun rose… she opens her eyes… and found no one but a note beside her…

I'll return Tenten… I promise…

_I can't wait to hate you baby  
Oooh_

She held the letter to her bare chest…as a tear slid on her cheek she says…

"I'll wait for you Neji…I promise…"

* * *

A/N: My very first songfic. RandR guys. :D Hope you liked it.


End file.
